You Chose Us
by Fourtris Eaton
Summary: Tris has chosen Dauntless. Both Eric and Tobias have been watching her ever since she showed up. Eric is terrifying, and a sadist. Tobias is intense and his attention is overwhelming. Surviving initiation is hard enough without the drama of a two guys interested in her. Will Tris need to make a choice of what is best, or will the decision be made for her?
1. Chapter 1

Coming to Dauntless was a bad decision. A very bad decision. I have only been here a week and I don't remember being so scared. Some nights I'm scared for my life. It's very intense being here and sometimes I don't know how I get through the days. The training is crazy here. Initiation will either make or break me. And at the rate I'm going, most of the time I think it's going to break me.

My cot is at the very back of the room and I haven't made any friends. I'm so completely alone in this. They all look at me like I'm still the Stiff. The Abnegation girl who doesn't belong here. But what they don't know is that I do belong here. I don't belong anywhere else. I know I don't. This is it for me. This is home.

Sometimes I wish I had chosen differently, but what else is there for me to do? The test said that I belong here and I'm supposed to trust the test. But in moments like these where I'm washing my hands of blood, it's easy to think this decision was wrong for me. This place is dangerous and dirty and it hurts like hell.

I turn off the water in the bathrooms and look up at myself in the mirror. I have a bruise along my jaw and I've had a consistent headache since I've been here. I run my hands over my face with a groan and jump when I hear a voice from behind me.

"You look like you've just received a beating."

I shiver at the voice. It belongs to Eric. Eric is one of the leaders here at Dauntless. He's terrifying and intense and from the stories I've heard, he's the most sadistic person that's ever walked through the doors. He's been watching me the entire time I've been here, but this is the first time that we've actually been alone. And I don't know how I feel about it.

I drop my hands and meet his eyes in the mirror. I swallow and reach over to grab a paper towel to dry my hands. Once I've finished, I toss it in the trash. I turn around, leaning against the sink and crossing my arms across my chest. "You should see the other guy." My voice is shaking and I wish that it wasn't. He's staring at me with those intense eyes and my heart is speeding up in my chest. I can barely breathe.

He raises his pierced eyebrow at me and I clear my throat trying to get a handle on my emotions. I don't want him to see the effect he has on me. "I have seen the other guy," he smirks. "He's in the infirmary."

"I won't say he didn't deserve it," I say.

He grins at me and my heart flutters in my chest. What the hell is that feeling?

I shift uncomfortably on my feet. "Did you…" I clear my throat again. "Did you need something?"

He takes a step toward me and I wish that my back wasn't already against the sink. I have nowhere to run to at this point. "Just wanting to check on you," he says, his voice coming out in a purr.

Goosebumps rise on my skin and my jaw drops in surprise. "What?"

He grins again. "What do you mean what?"

I shake my head. "What do you mean you wanted to check on me?"

He shrugs. "I'm a leader, shouldn't I check on you?"

My eyebrows come together on my forehead. "Are you kidding?"

Eric looks offended now. He crosses his arms cross his chest, mirroring me now. "Why do you think that I'm kidding?"

I drop my arms, not wanting to be connected to him by our movements. "Like you don't know what people say about you?"

The offended look is gone now and he's amused, taking another step toward me. Why is he getting closer? Step away! "What do people say about me, Tris?"

Now he's pissing me off because he's goading me.

"Why are you doing this, Eric?" I snap at him. "What do you want from me?"

He smirks and reaches out, running his hand across the bird tattoos that I got my second night here. I figured that I needed to fit in as much as I can. I need to wipe away any trace that I ever belonged to Abnegation. They're my past and Dauntless is my future. And that…as well as this moment, cannot be escaped. "What do you want think I want from you?" His finger is still on my birds and his eyes have dropped to my collarbone.

My breaths are coming in short and rapidly. I think I'm going to pass out. "You're provoking me. Why? What can you possibly get out of this, Eric?"

His hand moves down to my hips and he's pulled me against him. I am either too scared to move, or too captivated to leave. I can't figure out what it is and that scares me more than being here.

"I can get a lot out of provoking you, Stiff."

And there it is. I do what an Abnegation does best and I stiffen in arms. I was intrigued and I place my hands on his chest and push him away. "Don't even think about it," I snap at him again before heading for the door.

He grabs my elbow and pulls me back against him. "Don't walk away from me," he hisses in my ear.

"Don't touch me like that, Eric," I say, my tone matching his. "You don't just get what you want because you demand it! And you can't just take things without asking."

He drops my arm and takes a step back. "You think I'd just take it from you?"

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?" I say, scowling at him.

"No!" Eric snaps. He groans and slams his hand against the stone wall of the bathroom.

I stare at him stunned. "Whoa."

He runs his hand through his hair and stands next to the sink, his shoulders hunched. "I've never disrespected a woman like that," he says his voice rough. "Is that what people are saying about me?"

I don't know what to say or do. Do I stay? Do I go? I swallow. "No," I say shaking my head.

He looks up at me in the mirror. "Then what do they say about me?"

"That you're a monster," I tell him, my voice quiet. "You're a sadist and you're dangerous."

"I wouldn't argue about any of that," he says, grinning. "But never in bed with a woman."

I bite my lip. "Is that what you want with me?" I ask quietly.

I don't know how I'll feel if that is what he wants with me. I mean, this is Eric we're talking about. People are terrified of him, but there's a part of me, very small I hope, that finds him the tiniest bit sexy. His lip curls in a smirk as he turns from the sink and runs his fingers down my tattoo again, lingering dangerously close to my cleavage. His eyes flick from his finger up to meet mine. He leans in and brushes his lips against my cheek.

"Maybe I do," he murmurs against my skin before pulling back.

I stare at him as he pulls back and leaves the bathroom, not saying anything else to me. My jaw hits the floor and I have no idea what to make of what's going on inside of my body. I groan.

"Oh fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have changed the description of the story. It's hard to leave Tobias out. So let's have a lovely love triangle, shall we****?**

* * *

I leave the bathroom shortly after, not waiting to be gone for too long. Plus, it's dinner and I'm starving. Why did Eric seek me out? Why does he want what he wants with me? I don't even know _what_ he wants with me. He said maybe. But then he kissed me. Sure, my cheek, but there was so much behind it. My body is still on fire from that briefest of contacts. What would happen if I let him have free reign with it? I shiver at the idea of his hands all over me and I feel my cheeks burn as I turn the corner to enter the cafeteria.

Normally, I keep my eyes down so that I don't have to talk to anyone. I go, get food, and leave as quickly as possible. But today, my eyes find Eric and I see him in the back standing close to Lauren one of the other leaders here at Dauntless. And when I say close, I mean close. Almost as close as he was standing to me in the bathroom just moments before. Something unfamiliar burns within me as I force myself to look away from them. It's not jealously right? There is no way it could be. I have laid no claim to Eric and he definitely hasn't laid claim to me. A few touches and a brushing of lips against my cheek doesn't mean anything.

I shake my head as I go to get food. I grab a tray, not paying any attention to it and sitting at the nearest table. When I look up, I realize that it's filled with my fellow class initiates. The girl sitting across from me is tall and dark-skinned. I remember her wearing black and white clothing on the train. Candor. I think her name is Christina, but I'm not sure. We haven't spoken since we were on the train together and even then she kept her distance because of the clothes on my back. It hasn't just been her though. Everyone has kept their distance from me.

She looks at me when I sit and turns her attention to the boy next to her. Will, I think his name is. Then she turns again.

"Tris, right?" Christina asks.

I look up at her, stunned. "Yeah," I say. "You're Christina?"

She smiles. "Yup." She says. "I just wanted to say good job. You really knocked Drew on his ass."

I shrug. "It's all a part of initiation," I tell her. "I just did what anyone else would have done."

She looks surprised, like she hadn't expected me to say what I have. "I didn't mean anything by it," she says. "I mean, I kicked Molly's ass and Peter nearly put Will in a coma today, but it doesn't mean you shouldn't be proud of it."

I swallow. My mother would be incredibly disappointed in the way I've just handled this situation. "I'm sorry," I tell her, shaking my head. "This week as just been stupid crazy," I tell her, taking a drink of water.

"It's a big change," Christina agrees with me. She tilts her head to the side. "Cool tattoo. I got this one." She holds up her arm and shows me hers.

"I like yours."

"Yours is much simpler," Christina grins.

I can't help but smile back. Maybe I just needed to get into the swing of things. It's possible that maybe I'll make friends after all. A tray slams down on the table next to me and I jump. Christina's eyes widen and she scoots into Will. She looks terrified. That can only mean one thing. Eric has joined the table.

I keep my eyes on my tray and life is back to being ignored. Will and Christina are deep in conversation with another boy from Candor, Al. I rip of a piece of the bread and pop it in my mouth.

"You're not going to say hello?" Eric asks, his voice low enough that only I can hear it.

I glance over at the table Lauren is sitting at and she's laughing and talking with Four and Zeke. Their interactions seems so much livelier and fun. I can't have fun when it comes to Eric. I'm too worried about what he might want to do to me.

"I'm sure Lauren would say hello."

The words are out of my mouth before I even have a chance to stop it. My face grows hot and I can't believe that I let myself be so stupid. Even if I'm not sure what I had been feeling was jealously when I saw Lauren and Eric together, I shouldn't have said anything. Because now, Eric probably thinks that it _is_ jealously and who knows what he could do with that.

He laughs loudly and everyone at the table turns to look at him. Even the other leaders turn to look at him. I'm guessing laughter isn't exactly normal for Eric. I glance at him and he's got an annoyed expression on his face.

"What, a guy can't laugh without being stared at? Mind your business!" he shouts.

Everyone turns back to their plates and conversations. The rest of my class initiates grabs their things and leave Eric and me alone.

I shake my head. "You don't need to scare people," I hiss at him.

"That's just who I am, Tris," Eric says raising a brow at me.

"Good to know," I say wryly.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

I turn to look at him, glad there's no one else at this table with us because I can't even begin to comprehend how people would take this conversation. I don't even know how I'm taking this conversation.

"I just want to focus on initiation, Eric," I tell him. "I don't exactly have time for being a part-time whore."

Eric doesn't say anything, he just glares at me. "Part-time whore?"

"Yes," I answer, finishing off my bread. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm just going to have to pass."

I don't know what it is in me, but I wink at him as I get up from the table, taking my tray with him. I pass Lauren and Four on the way out, and Four locks eyes with me and for a moment I can't move. His eyes are so blue and intoxicating. I swallow and pull my gaze from him and continue on my journey out of the cafeteria.

Footsteps follow me as I make my exit and I groan. "God, Eric, just leave me alone, please?" I snap, turning around. I stop in my tracks when I see that it's Four looking worried.

"Is Eric harassing you?" Four asks, his voice low and sinister.

I shake my head quickly, not wanting to divulge any information. This is the first time that we've spoken outside of the Pit. "No."

Four takes a step toward me. "Don't defend that piece of shit," his growls. "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on," I answer truthfully. "I mean, he said something…"

"What? What did he say?" Four asks.

I fold my arms across my chest to create a barrier between the two of us.

"I don't really feel comfortable telling you this, Four," I say, flushing.

His eyes soften. "I'm just trying to look out for you,"

I narrow my eye at him. "What is it with you people looking out for me?" I ask. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You want me to leave you alone?" he asks, looking a bit hurt.

"I just want to make it through initiation," I say. "I don't want to be stressed out."

"My attention is stressing you out?"

I shrug. "It's possible that it could," I say. "I don't really want to risk getting kicked out because I give the wrong person the time of day."

"Just don't spend any time with Eric and you'll be fine."

I look around the hallway. It's just the two of us. "What made you come out here, Four?" I ask. "The only thing you've ever said to me was Welcome to Dauntless and a few words here or there during training. Why did you follow me out?"

Four looks like he's really thinking about it. He shrugs. "I saw Eric talking to you. He's not to be trusted."

"And I can trust you?"

His face softens and his lips curl up in a half smile. "Yeah," he says. "You can trust me."

I blow out a breath. "Am I releasing pheromones or something? You guys are kind of blowing my mind?"

"What, never had the attention of a boy before?"

I laugh. "Are you kidding? You saw the clothes on my back when I jumped Four. No one wants to date the Stiff."

He tilts his head to the side and shakes his head. "Don't call yourself that, Tris," Four says. "I doubt that you've ever been a Stiff. And you sure as hell aren't one now."

"You can't say that," I tell him. "You barely even know me."

He shrugs. "We've still got time," he smiles. "I'll see you around, Tris."

Four walks in the opposite direction of where I need to go, and I let out a breath.

"God what is happening?" I sigh, leaning against the wall and sinking down.

"That was sweet."

I groan as I look up at Eric. "What the fuck do you want?"

I'm surprised when I see on the look on his face. He doesn't look angry, but he does look a little hurt. "Do you believe him?"

"About not being able to trust you?"

He nods.

"I'm not sure, to be quite honest with you. You scare me, Eric," I admit, taking a breath. "But Dauntless is about facing my fears. So I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. "Trust is earned."

Eric stares at me. "Okay. One earning of trust coming up."

He starts to walk away, but I call his name. "Why?" I ask. "Why me?"

Eric smiles. "You're the only one who hasn't been too scared to talk to me."

"That's not without great effort on my part," I say. "Honest."

"I admire your honesty. But I'm still going to work on getting you to trust me."

He winks at me, the same wink I gave him and then he's off in the same direction Four went. I rest my head back against the wall again. I thought choosing Dauntless was going to be a good change. But god, I was so wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't sleep. I don't know what is going on. I don't know why both Four and Eric are circling me like vultures…like I'm something to be won. Maybe I am. Maybe it's a game to them because I'm the Abnegation girl. First one to give the Stiff a Stiffy wins. I crawl out of bed with a groan of disgust as I change into my training clothes. It's only three in the morning, but it's better to get a handle on training rather than stare up at the ceiling thinking of ways to avoid my pursuers. It has to be my previous faction that they're interested in. There has to be some bet or wager. No one has ever shown me the time of day and both Eric and Four know what faction I came from. They know the way I was raised. I roll my eyes as I step into the hallway leading down to the Pit. The cafeteria is open for the night owls and I walk in for a muffin so that I get a boost of energy before heading down for some late night training.

After grabbing what I've come for, I turn for the door and see Four out of the corner of my eye. He's drinking a beer with Lauren and Zeke in the corner, but he looks up and meets my eyes. It's like last night when I meet his eyes. I can barely move. I wish the sight of him didn't elicit such a response, especially considering everything I've thought about this morning. But I force myself to as I leave the cafeteria and start my trek to the Pit. As to be expected, it's empty. I sit down on the floor as I take bites of my muffin. I lean back against the wall, studying the area in front of me, not sure if I want to start with knives or the punching bag first. My point of view is interrupted when someone is standing in front of me. My heart leaps in my chest when I see Four looking down at me, with a curious expression on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" he asks me.

I shrug, taking a bite so that I can take my time before answering. Trying to seem cool is what I have no practice in doing. Especially not when he's got those eyes focused on me. "At this current moment in time? Eating a muffin."

He rolls his eyes. "Don't' be a smart ass," he says. "It's three in the morning. Why are you out of bed?"

I take another bite. "I can't sleep," I tell him. "Too many thoughts…distractions."

"And you're down here why?" he asks. "I'm sure the pharmacy has a sleeping pill you can take to knock you out or something."

I shake my head. "No, I'd rather not be drugged during any point in time. Especially not around you." I stand up and throw my muffin wrapper into the trash and make my way over to the punching bags.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Four snaps, following me.

I whirl on him. "You and Eric, you're a perfect pair you know that," I snap back at him. "Let's pick on the girl from Abnegation because she won't say no? Because she's so desperate for attention, she'll take it anyway she can get it?"

Four stops in his steps, like he's walked into an invisible wall. "What?" His voice comes out a whisper.

"That's part of the reason I can't sleep," I say. "I shouldn't admit it to you, not here, not as a Dauntless, but I'm scared to close my eyes."

Four stares at me, realization flooding his features. "Did Eric put his hands on you?"

I scoff. "Like you won't do the same."

"Tris, I'm being serious," he says. "Did Eric put his hands on you? Did he touch you?"

My eyebrows come together on my head. This isn't the way I'd expected this to go. This isn't how he is supposed to react. He seems almost…worried. Like he cares or something. But that definitely can't be right.

"What?" I ask. Four's eye are running over every inch of my skin and I'm surprised that I don't feel as dirty as I did when Eric looked at me. But it doesn't stop me from blushing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for wounds. Scratches."

"Scratches?"

"Did he force himself on you?" Four sounds angry now. Pissed.

"What?" I ask. "No. No. He only touched me-"

"Where?" It comes out in a shout. I wince.

"My tattoos," I answer, my voice quiet.

Four swallows. "How badly did he hurt you?"

I shake my head. "He didn't hurt me," I say.

"I'll never let him even get close."

"What does it even matter to you, Four?" I ask him. "I'm just a stupid girl from Abnegation. You and Eric just want to see who can stick it to the Stiff first, am I right? All you care about is making sure you get there before Eric."

He takes a step back like I've slapped him. "You really think that about me?" he asks.

"What other reason could there be?" I ask him. "What other reason could there be for you to want to keep Eric away from me? Other than wanting me for yourself?"

Four shakes his head. "I want to keep Eric away from you because he's dangerous. Not because I want you."

"So you don't want me then," I say. Weird that I feel disappointed at that.

"I want you for my own selfish reasons," he says. "Not to get to you before Eric."

"What are you selfish reasons then?"

"Because I'm drawn to you."

Blatant honesty…it kind of takes my breath away as I stare at him. "You're joking right?"

He looks surprised. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"It must not show on your face because you can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"Because well…look at you. And then look at me."

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

I hadn't noticed that during this time, he's been walking closer to me. How had I not realized and how had I not moved away from him? It's automatic to move away from Eric but something about Four pulls me in.

"I'm not pretty," I tell him. "The only reason you'd even spend time looking at me is to settle a bet."

"Is that how you see yourself? You think that that's all you're good for? An easy lay?"

Thinking that about myself and hearing Four say it are two completely different things. I swallow.

"There's not much else I'm good for," I admit.

"That's where you're wrong, Tris."

The sound of his voice makes me look up at him. The look on his face is so completely passionate and caring. It's then I really realize how close we've gotten during our talking. I open my mouth to question him again, but he closes the distance between us and kisses me. It takes me a second to react, but when I do, I don't push him away. My hands find his shirt and I pull him closer to me. He pushes his tongue between my lips and fights for dominance, and I willingly surrender it to him. He releases me after a moment pushing me away from him and I'm gasping for air.

"What…" I pause, still finding it hard to breathe. "What was that?"

"That was my selfishness," Four answers, sounding just as affected as I am.

I look up and see him in a completely different light. "I kind of like your selfishness."

He smiles at me, his eyes softening as he looks at me. He lifts a hand and caresses my cheek. I can't stop myself from leaning into his hand. "Do you believe me then? That my attention is my own and not because of my some bet?"

"Is that what that kiss was for?" I ask him. "To prove that you aren't trying to force yourself onto me?"

He grins. "No. That was me wanting to shut you up before you try to argue with me again," he says. "And because I couldn't stop myself."

"You couldn't stop yourself from kissing me?"

"I didn't want to."

"So what does that mean? The kiss?"

He shrugs. "It can mean whatever you want it to me," he says. "But know that it's a promise that I'm going to protect you from Eric no matter what."

"Why?"

Four steps up and kisses me again, softer this time. "Because I'm selfish."

"Oh."

"Oh is right," he chuckles. "Did you want to go over some moves? From the way you knocked Drew out today, it's obvious you're picking up this stuff really quickly."

"But I'm still weak," I tell him. "If I tried going after Peter or Edward, I'd be the one in the infirmary."

"You're fast," Four tells me. "But I've got some tricks that'll help even someone as little as you knock the best on their asses."

"Like you?"

Four smirks. "Tris, don't you know this? You've already brought me to my knees."


End file.
